


Locked in a Room

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Biotics (Mass Effect), Enemies to Friends, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fights, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insults, Jack being Jack, Locked In, Miranda Being Miranda, Pre-Relationship, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: While on a mission for Shepard, Miranda and Jack end up in a locked room that Miranda can't hack and Jack can't blast their way out of. Will the ladies survive until Shepard comes back to pick them up? Or will they kill each other before she can get to them?
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621597
Kudos: 15





	Locked in a Room

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Locked in a Room. I mean, who better to get locked in a room together and work out their frustrations with each other, other than Jack and Miranda?  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Miranda looked at her Omnitool for what had to be at least the fiftieth time. She reran the algorithms, for the nth time, before slamming her fists against the door. “Bastard!”

“Aww, didn’t think that the Illusive Man would put you in a prison cell, did you?”

Miranda glanced over her shoulder at the bald, tattooed woman who Shepard had sent with her on this mission. “Shut up, Zero.”

“You really didn’t see this coming, did you? For all your schooling, for all your perfect genetics, you had no idea.” Jack barked out a laugh and leaned against the wall. “Bitch, Shepard sent me with you. To a Cerberus lab. I’m their number one escaped project.” She tilted her head to the side. “Well, maybe number two after the Girl Scout.”

“You were written off years ago.” Miranda tried to hail the SR-2 again. “When did Shepard say she would be back to get us?”

“She said 24 hours. We’re only eight in. You might as well get comfortable.” Jack used her biotics to move some rubble and clear a space on the ground before laying down.

“You could actually be helpful, perhaps send a shockwave at the door.”

Jack’s arm lifted from her side, giving a middle finger salute.

“You are incorrigible.” Miranda pulled her hair back into a ponytail before using her biotics to try and warp the door. The first attempt fizzled as it hit the door. Her second attempt hit square on the seam of the door, but nothing moved.

“Hey, Cheerleader. Put two and two together. This was a facility to hold and train biotics. You think they’d make doors that the prisoners could snap open with a warp?” Miranda looked over her shoulder and saw Jack propped up on her elbows. “I mean, if you want to waste your energy and drain yourself against a door, and not the actual assholes when they show up.”

Miranda crossed the room and stared down at Jack. “You could be helpful.”

“I’m trying. I’m telling you to calm the fuck down. Your organization doesn’t arm you guys for shit. You’ll be able to warp them.” Jack laid back down, resting her arms behind her head. “Get comfy, Princess.”

“I get it. You’re afraid that you’re not strong enough to break the door open.” Miranda shrugged. “That’s completely fair.”

“Yep. That’s it. 100 percent. You figured me out.” Jack closed her eyes, refusing to rise to Miranda’s bait.

“I don’t understand you.”

Jack cracked an eye open and shrugged. “You weren’t on my project. I don’t expect you to.”

“Yes, but I am the Illusive Man’s second-in-command. Alongside your dossier, I have all your files. Starting from the moment Cerberus recruited you.” Miranda smirked as Jack bolted into a sitting position. “Jennifer.”

“You. Bitch!” Jack jumped to her feet and started glowing blue. 

Miranda dodged the first warp that Jack threw at her. The shockwave Jack sent second almost knocked Miranda on her ass. She scrambled to stand in front of their exit and was barely able to get out of the way of singularity Jack created. The doors creaked and groaned under the strain of Jack’s biotics, but once the singularity wore off, they stood just as firm.

“Shit.” Miranda’s shoulders slumped.

“Dumbass!” Jack yanked on Miranda’s ankle with her biotics, causing Miranda to fall to the ground. “I knew what you were doing, and I played into it anyway.” Jack pounced on top and pinned her, her knees on Miranda’s arms. “I told you it wouldn’t work. Spoiled Princess. You think you know everything–”

Jack was interrupted by Miranda hooking her feet through Jack’s arms and flinging her back. “Call me spoiled again.”

“Spoiled, arrogant bitch.” Jack spat before leaping at Miranda again. “Had the best tutors, had Daddy’s name, Daddy’s money.” Jack’s fist lit up blue as she pulled it back. “Think you know everything that there is in the world. Let me tell you about me.”

Miranda threw up a biotic shield, barely deflecting Jack’s punch. “I know you suffered, Jack. I know you were tortured.” Miranda used the shield to push Jack back. “I know you were forced into a ring to kill other children.” Miranda tried to grab Jack in a stasis, but couldn’t hold it. “I know about the drugs. The guards. No one should ever have to go through that.” Miranda threw up another shield. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you didn’t get to be a child.”

Jack froze mid punch. “You do actually know.”

“Yes. And while I know you had it a million times worse than me, you need to know. All the money, all the schooling, all the… everything my father gave me.” Miranda let her shield fall. “I was supposed to be perfect. I’m basically a clone and not my father’s first. Just the first one he didn’t deem a failure.” Miranda held her hands up and slowly walked closer to Jack. “I am sorry for all the things you went through. And if it helps, I will give you your files.”

“Must suck. Not being perfect.” Jack replied snarkily as her hand fell to her side, the flare of her biotics fading out. 

“I don’t want to be perfect. I want someone to be proud of me. I want someone to call me on my bullshit. I want…” Miranda stopped moving.

“You want what Daddy’s money couldn’t buy, and what Daddy didn’t give you.” Jack closed the distance between them, crossing her arms over her chest. “You want to be loved, don’t you, Cheerleader?”

“It’s a weakness.” Miranda looked at Jack before nodding. “But yes, I do.”

Jack smirked. “Now that, is something I agree with completely.” She plopped onto the ground, grabbing Miranda’s wrist and pulling her down alongside her. “But, you know what?”

Miranda shook her head as she tried to get comfortable next to Jack. “Don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“The person who first said that was a guy. And guys clearly don’t know badass women.” Jack offered her fist to Miranda.

“I don’t know if that’s true or not.” Miranda raised an eyebrow before bumping her own fist against Jack’s. “But, I like it.”


End file.
